


Are You Ready Yet?

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth prompt: it's been a year since Franky got out. She hasn't seen Erica since she was fired and she's thought of her everyday. They finally run into each other at the store and the talk :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready Yet?

Franky stretched as she trudged over to the fridge, opening it and bending down. She swore, slamming it closed; her room mate had used the last of the milk… again. She grumbled as she returned to her room and got changed quickly, pulling a hoodie over her head as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She rubbed her eyes, at least the cold would wake her up. She really needed to invest in a car now that she finally had a job. A crappy job, but a job. She used to be good at saving, but now it seemed like every cent she had went towards food and rent. Still, it was better than prison. Mostly.

Franky pushed the milk bar door open and walked down the aisle where she knew the milk was kept, opening the fridge and grabbing a carton, walking back towards the counter as she pulled some coins out of her pocket, counting them.  
“Franky?”  
The young woman’s head snapped up at her name before she could even register who the familiar voice was until her eyes fell onto the blonde woman before her.  
“Erica,” she breathed, forgetting about the coins in her hand and for once, lost for words.  
“How are you? It’s been a long time,” Erica sounded so calm, so professional and that sparked something in Franky.  
“Fucking fantastic,” she said sarcastically as she threw her money back into her pocket and slammed the milk onto a shelf beside her, “I tried to find you when I got out. For months, I tried… And what, you’ve been around the corner the whole fucking time? You couldn’t have...called me?”  
Erica swallowed hard, “No, Franky. I just got back, I’ve been…away.”  
“Away,” Franky echoed, “Where?” there was still a fierceness to her voice but she didn’t care.  
“Travelling,” Erica said quietly.  
Franky barked out a laugh, “Travelling? Right. With him,” she spat.  
Erica shook her head silently and held up her hand which Franky’s eyes flicked to.  
“What happened?” she asked, noting the absence of the ring on her finger.  
“After I was fired, I broke up with him,” Erica started before sighing, “Then I set off, went over to Europe, I needed some time to myself. It was a messy break up,” she shrugged and trailed off.  
Franky nodded slowly, “So, this soul searching adventure… did it help?”  
Erica hesitated, “Yeah,” she nodded, “It did.”

She was waiting for the younger woman to calm down, she could see the fire in her eyes and her stance was hostile; she didn’t know what she expected really. It was a chance meeting and was an obvious shock to the both of them. Franky’s arms remained crossed as she chewed her lip. Somehow all that time seemed to fade between them and thing’s were just as intense, the air just as thick as ever. The tension could be cut with a knife, and neither woman knew where they stood with the other.  
Erica cleared her throat when Franky failed to respond, she took a step closer to the other woman, “Can we not discuss this next to the frozen food?” she raised her eyebrows.  
Franky nodded stiffly and followed the older woman out, finding some privacy in a small laneway, “Uh-huh.”  
Truth was, for Franky, this hurt. Maybe it would be easier to just run away and not hear this stupid answer. But, of course, she knew she couldn’t do that. It shouldn’t have surprised her the way seeing Erica just bought all those emotions, all those feelings, even the tightness in her chest back in an instant. She’d had other relationships, sure, but they always came to a pretty lacklustre end. Nothing could compare to the way Erica made her feel, and she’d tried to chase that feeling but just kept finding dead ends.  
“I was going to call you,” Erica cut into the brunette’s thoughts, “Things have changed, Franky. It’s been a long time,” she hesitated, “but I still think about you…” she paused, “A lot.”  
Franky pulled her teeth out of her lip, “I think about you too,” she admitted, pausing, “A lot,” she added with a small smile, which grew as Erica returned it.  
“Good, well then, can I take you out to dinner?”  
Franky looked apprehensive and hesitated, “Erica, are you sure?”  
Erica narrowed her eyes and nodded, “Yeah, Franky, I’ve thought enough, it’s time to do. I’m sure.”


End file.
